


in my veins

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: "решает глубоко внутри себя, что вот она истина и тянется к хичолю так, будто без него не может сделать вдох."
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Henry Lau
Kudos: 1





	in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew Belle - When the End Comes

телевизор горит беззвучно, сменяя кадры. скорее коробка даже, а не полноценный телевизор, с нарисованными внутри картонными картинками. хичолю понравилось листать каналы и озвучивать на свой лад, но быстро надоело. он включил радио, которое, наверное, еще старше телевизора, поймал какую-то волну с американскими песнями и укатился в душ, живой, как обычно, но очень усталый. генри тоже не мешало бы смыть с себя последнюю охоту и тяжесть перелета, но хичоль на правах хена отправил его в магазин за алкоголем. 

генри спускается по лестнице, проходит очень тусклый зеленый коридор с ресепшеном и толкает дверь. зря так наваливается, дверь легкая, и генри почти вылетает на улицу, с ходу наступая носком кеда в грязную лужу. устало вздыхает. он понятия не имеет, есть ли рядом открытые магазины, хотя хичоль уверял, что на таких улочках их сотни, поэтому просто плетется вглубь. вокруг горящие вывески и все на японском, приходится заглядывать в двери в надежде обнаружить круглосуточный. генри покупает две бутылки сидра и замороженную пиццу и очень надеется, что в мотеле есть микроволновка, чтобы ее разогреть, потому что если нет, то хичоль начнет бузить. а на обратном пути запинается о черную кошку с яркими зелеными глазами. очень хочется взять ее с собой, хичоль говорил, что всегда мечтал завести кота, и генри думает, что было бы, наверное, здорово однажды притащить хичолю такого вот уличного и мокрого. генри садится на низкий бордюр и пытается приманить животное, но кошка только смотрит издалека почти без интереса. они никогда не смогут завести ни кота, ни собаку, и от этого делается немного тоскливо. генри иногда перед сном представляет их вдвоем в квартирке, съемной, но постоянной, представляет, как мог бы будить хичоля по утрам не потому, что нужно снова куда-то ехать по очередной наводке сугына, а потому, что у них обоих могла бы быть стабильная работа, после которой нет необходимости зашивать друг друга нитками, питаться в закусочных и спать, когда придется. кошка убегает по своим кошачьим делам. генри трет глаза и поднимается.

хичоль сидит на кровати в домашних растянутых на коленках штанах и с большим белым полотенцем на шее. очень расслабленный, чистый и красивый. генри по привычке замирает просто для того, чтобы посмотреть: как падает свет от телевизора на его лицо, как сильно выделяются его губы, как темными пятнами там и тут горят синяки и ссадины. генри протягивает бутылки и кидает упаковку с пиццей на свою кровать. хичоль не отправляет его искать микроволновку, поэтому генри пользуется возможностью и сматывает в душ. 

душевая находится на первом этаже — большая, со множеством кабинок, и такая же зеленая, как и коридор. лампочка мигает каждые пять минут и где-то в глубине подтекает кран. генри становится под струи воды и чувствует себя почти счастливым, а еще ужасно уставшим. целую неделю без передыха они выслеживали и гоняли по всему пусану стаю вампиров, и после выматывающей охоты хичоль спустил все честно заработанные на бильярде деньги на билеты в японию. и заодно отключил их с генри мобильники, чтобы ни одна живая душа не смогла их найти. такие вылазки он называл каникулами в раю, потому что они случались только раз в году, и каждый раз они чувствовали себя как на грани смерти. генри трет себя мылом, и стекающая в слив вода темнеет от грязи и засохшей крови. незажившие царапины саднят, но от этого становится так хорошо, что генри почти засыпает стоя, а когда ловит себя на этом, выключает воду и идет одеваться. 

в номере хичоль сидит у стенки, и его бутылка опустошена уже наполовину, он вяло моргает и очень довольно улыбается, когда генри подходит ближе. напротив мотеля горит красная неоновая вывеска, хичоль подсвечивается этим красным и выглядит таким болезненно красивым, изящным и одиноким, что у генри щемит в груди от желания прикоснуться и остаться рядом. на пробу он садится на кровать хичоля и, не встретив сопротивления, берется за свою бутылку, сразу делая четыре больших глотка. никогда не знаешь наверняка, в настроении хичоль или нет, но сейчас генри задушит сам себя подушкой, если не рискнет хотя бы убрать прядь мокрых волос с его лица или взять за руку. в плохие дни получается только радоваться, что они оба живы, но сейчас хичоль разморенный, сонный и до дурацкого трепета притягательный в своей огромной растянутой белой футболке. трогательный от слова трогать. 

по радио играет что-то тягучее, генри краем уха, не отрывая взгляда от очень замедленного в своих движениях хичоля, улавливает английские слова. что-то про «окунуться в тебе и остаться». решает глубоко внутри себя, что вот она истина и тянется к хичолю так, будто без него не может сделать вдох. на вкус хичоль — вишневый сидр и зубная паста, он льнет всем телом пугающе искренне, и генри уверен, что настолько близко и открыто у хичоля не было никогда и ни с кем. генри садится к нему на колени, оторвавшись на мгновение, гладит скулы самыми нежными прикосновениями, на которые только способны его огрубевшие пальцы, и смотрит в большие грустные глаза. влюбляется еще сильнее и почти плачет от настойчивого желания остаться здесь на ближайшую вечность, завести кошку и по пути может быть положить себя и весь мир к его ногам. просто чтобы хичоль никогда больше так отчаянно не цеплялся за поцелуи и чужую чистосердечную нежность. генри целует его снова, и они оба заваливаются на бок, сплетаясь ногами и руками в крепкий пьяный клубок. голова кружится, генри не знает больше где они, где небо, где земля, и целый мир сосредотачивается на них и на этом бесконечном полете куда-то вниз. он даже не уверен, что они все еще соприкасаются губами, зато точно знает, что держит хичоля в своих руках достаточно крепко, чтобы ни за что не отпустить.


End file.
